Mortal Kombat Retribution
by Cage4security
Summary: Liu Kang defeats shang tsung and kills him releasing the soulnado and kills onaga and quanchi. he banishes onaga's soul into netherrealm and takes quan chi's amulet and rushes to Shao Kah's Palace to save his friends from losing the battle, can he make it
1. Chapter 1

Mortal Kombat Retribution

Mortal Kombat Retribution

Liu Kang defeats Shang Tsung and breaks open the soulnado.

After that the millions of souls are released and liu kang gets his soul back.

After unifying his body and soul, liu kang becomes more powerful and goes on to defeat quan chi and onaga and banish their souls in the netherrealm.

He takes the amulet formerly held by quan chi and goes to Shao Kahn's palace were the final battle is taking place.

He arrives on the scene just in time to save his friends from losing to shao kahn's warriors. Liu kang sees scorpion pounding on Johnny Cage and blast scorpion with a flying kick and helps Johnny up to his feet.

Baraka catches liu kangs glimpse, he rushes towards kang and tries to slash him with his blades but then a steel-rimmed hat comes in between blocking Baraka's attack. Liu kang turns around to see Kung Lao arrive and save his fellow monk from the vicious attack.

And there is a Shaolin Monks reunion!

The shaolin monks beat down Baraka but soon liu kang's offence is cut down by the arrival of noob. And liu kang engages in a battle with noob saibot, almost coming short as noob seems to overpower kang until a faithful green goo blast from cage helps liu regain advantage as he nails the bicycle kick on the chest of noob.

As noob and liu kang are fighting, Smoke-Noob's ally stands behind a pillar and prepares to throw a smoke blast on kang BUT then Scorpion throws in his bloody spear attacking smoke and beating him down brutally.

Scorpion performs a sick brutality on smoke, and then burns his cybernetic body with his fire blast into charred coal.

Johnny cage is seen recovering from a attack and tries to intervene in liu kang or kung lao's match.

"Liu or Kung, Liu or Kung, Kung or Liu? Which one do I choose? Both of them need my help." Says Cage.

He then makes his decision and puts his hand together going to fire a blast but then Reptile is commanded by his emperor shao kahn to kill Johnny cage.

Johnny Cage vs. Reptile.

Johnny is too injured to take reptile as he easily loses the battle. Even his shadow kick couldn't damage reptile.

Reptile goes invisible and spits acid on cage and then uses his sharp tongue to slice cage all around the body.

Seeing this Sonia tries to help Cage but reptile hits her with a force blast, sending her crashing to the floor.

Reptile notices Cage get up. Reptile charges towards Johnny Cage in a very quick speed and then digs his claw into Cage's chest, piercing through his heart and taking it out!

By know you guys must have known this is a:

FATALLITY!!

Johnny's dead body lays on the ground as the rest of the earth's warrior's battle their foes.

Kung Lao appears to lose his battle but the an ice blast freezes Baraka's legs and then Kung Lao slices his head off with the hat throw.

The ice blast is revealed to be shot by sub zero as he joins the battle.

Liu, Kung and Sub Zero celebrate but it is cut off when reptile attacks them wanting Liu Kang then Zero challenges reptile instead.

"Lin Kuei Grandmaster" Sub Zero vs. "Zatteran" Reptile.

Reptile is too powerful for the lin kuei warrior as reptile is burning with rage to kill the ones responsible for races demise.

Liu kang knows that Reptile won't spare sub zero so he takes out his nunchuks and whacks reptile repeatedly until he passes out.

The three warriors help each other up but then they're surrounded by then undead revenants summoned by shao kahn's bishops.

They warriors go on to battle the revenants but the numbers keep increasing and they come up short.

Until they figure out that they have to attack the bishops to stop them from multiplying. They blast the bishops with fire balls and ice blast and finish them off.

Slowly they quickly attack the undead revenants and kill them off, sending them back to their graves and face shao kahn who is defenseless.

Suddenly Johnny Cage is revived by an unknown force and he rejoins the battle.

Shao Kahn summoned his warriors because during the tournament he got badly injured by Johnny cage and was about to lose until Kintaro makes the save but later on is killed.

The warriors beat the living hell out of Kahn for his crimes and kill him off!

And after that they go back to earth and party.

The big news is that Liu Kang Weds Kitana!! And Johnny Cage weds Sonia! And they all party!

**So guys, how did you like it? (Write that to me in a review) I thought that let me write this fic because I already had it in script a year ago, I may put chapter 2 because I already have it in script.**

**The next chapter is totally surprising as you will not believe what happens because Sonia and Cage are already married for a short time and Sonia gets ... you will find out, it is not pregnancy for sure but something horrifying.**

**Please write reviews the MK Fans so that I can improve!**

**That's How I roll… C **


	2. Storm in the night

A storm in a night

A storm in a night.

Just as the wedding finished, a few hours later Sonya and Jax went a mission to crack open the red dragon clan's hideout.

Sonya received info that some members of the clan were hiding in this mountainous hideout and there they go.

Sonya and jax enter and they search around some crated but find nothing.

They go to an area deep inside the hideout and spy on mavado and hsu-hao taking some smuggled weapons.

They immediately ambush them from behind and kill them off quickly.

After that they check all the smuggled weapons and try to evacuate them and hand it to the authorities for inspection but then suddenly a pink aura emerges from nowhere.

It grows into a vortex portal and two figures come out.

Both of them are oni's.

The first one is the one with flies all attracting to it, wearing an iron mask and has a spiked iron bar and the second one is a huge fatass with an iron ball.

Moloch and Drahmin are the oni's who have appeared through the portal.

"What?! I can't believe what I'm seeing!"

"These two can't be alive, they were killed in the battle of events last tournament!"

Moloch and Drahmin attacked them. Moloch used his ball and pulled Jax towards it and smashed him in the head, jax was shaking groggily as he was trying to get back to his focus but he could feel hard bumps to his head and his vision was shaking.

Jax used his senses and punched Moloch but the heavy Oni retaliated with a cartwheel kick sending jax to the ground.

THE LIGHTNING GOES OUT AND A THUNDER STORM BREAKS OUT OF THE MOUNTAINOUS HIDEOUT.

Sonya tries to intervene but Moloch used his mysterious telekinesis powers and throws her against the ground.

"Sonya!!" jax said helplessly as he was trying to get off the ground.

But suddenly two arms were wrapped around his neck and head.

Struggling to keep off but before he knew it, his head was turned around and his neck snapped.

He was out cold before his body hit the floor.

This killed Jax and then Drahmin attacked Sonya and batters her head with his spiked club and punctured her head all over and then breaks her neck with a tombstone piledriver times 3.

Then an unknown figure pops out of the portal and chants some magical hymns and steals their souls before leaving with the Onis.

Later in the morning…

The earth's warriors stood around the corpses of Jax and Sonya and were worried sick.

Johnny Cage: "Man this is sickening me! Who could dare to attack my wife and jax?!"

Liu Kang: "Patience Johnny, were trying to figure out as well."

Johnny Cage: "Who could it be? Quan chi's dead, Shang Tsung is dead, Onaga is dead!"

Suddenly a whirlwind comes their way and fujin appears.

"Greetings Master Fujin!"

Fujin: "Greetings, I know Johnny what happened my sources tell me that there was some sorcerer behind all this."

Liu Kang: "Is there any problem?"

Fujin: "No, not really. Only that I have to do some rounds and balance a rising conflict between a few realms. That's all."

Kung Lao: where is this enemy likely to come from?

Johnny Cage: that's it! I'm heading for netherrealm and you guys stay here."

Kung Lao: wait.. you can't just go there like that!

Liu Kang: ya we'll come with you.

Johnny Cage: just chill guys, I'm going there to have some fun. I'll be back in an hour or two. Chao!

With a grin in his face, Johnny leaves for the netherrealm.


End file.
